1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment used in attaching a resinous reservoir to a fixed part such as, for example, the body of a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Resently, it has become common to make oil reservoirs used in power steering systems of motor vehicles, of a synthetic resin for light weight and high productivity. Such resinous reservoirs are usually mounted in a motor vehicle engine room by the use of a reservoir attachment with a screw-fastened steel band. Further, an improved reservoir attachment has been proposed for easier mounting of a resinous reservoir. This attachment is composed of a mounting bracket, which supports the reservoir, with an upper engaging edge and opposite side engaging edges thereof being respectively fitted in an upper guide slot and opposite side guide slots formed on one lateral surface of the reservoir. The attachment also utilizes a protrusion-groove engagement so that the reservoir can be prevented from being upwardly removed from the bracket.
However, since a large change in dimensions of such a resinous reservoir takes place depending upon the environmental temperature changing, a relatively large clearance, may be made at each edge-slot engaging portion as well as the protrusion-groove engaging portion, and this results in chatter being generated by the reservoir.